


A Dream Becoming Reality

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Student Jensen, Teacher Jared, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jensen didn’t know better, he’d have thought he was in a romance novel that ended with him and Mr. Padalecki in an illegal yet amazing relationship. A man could dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Becoming Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Was a prompt I wrote for tumblr and really liked it. So, I decided to post it!

Being an outcast in a small school is not in fact cool as some novels and movies make it seem. There’s no hidden talent that will make him loved and popular, nor is there some popular guy waiting to take him into his arms at the prom and then he’d get a happily ever after. No. Jensen was teased and bullied almost daily. It sucked and Jensen often didn’t want to go to school. The days were always the same, always a routine and he hated it. The only good thing? He was a senior and had few more months to go. 

There was also one other good thing about his day. 

At the end of the fall semester, Mr. Johnson who taught English had lost his wife and then his job after coming to school drunk multiple times. The school had panicked and then hired a kid right out of college to teach for the second semester. His name was Jared Padalecki and was hot. Like supermodel/actor level hot and Jensen didn’t know why the guy was teaching at some crappy small school but Mr. Padalecki seemed to enjoy his job, always smiling and humming. It was weird. And nice.

When Jensen first met Mr. Padalecki he had embarassed himself by fucking up his own name for roll call because instead of reading off a list, Mr. Padalecki had them go one by one saying their names. Everyone had laughed but Mr. Padalecki. No, he had smiled and nodded, speaking softly and honestly? It had Jensen’s heart melting. After that day, Mr. Padalecki seemed to go out of his way to say hi to Jensen when he walked in and he seemed to have this soft look in his eyes. If Jensen didn’t know better, he’d have thought he was in a romance novel that ended with him and Mr. Padalecki in an illegal yet amazing relationship. A man could dream, right? 

Mr. Padalecki’s class was also his last class of the day, which Jensen enjoyed because his day then ended on a good note. 

“Watch it, loser!” Someone snapped and shoved Jensen into a locker. He stupidly put his hand up to protect his face and ended up scratching it with his metal bracelet. It stung and he hissed, gently touching his face to see if he was bleeding. It didn’t feel like it. He pulled out his phone and opened the front facing camera to see his face and sighed at the long, raised pink line going down his cheek. Awesome. Another mark. 

The warning bell sounded and he hurried off, not wanting to be late to Mr. Padalecki’s class. Mr. Padalecki was at the door, ready to close it when Jensen slid in. 

“Jensen! Hi, you’re almost…” Mr. Padalecki’s voice trailed off and Jensen looked up to see angry eyes locked on his cheek. Jensen flinched and hurried to the back of the classroom where his seat was. He thought he heard Mr. Padalecki whisper his name but he kept going. The class went by in a blur, Jensen lost in his thoughts. So when the bell rang signalling the day was over, it surprised him. He gathered his stuff slowly. He always left last because then there was less chance of him being shoved as people hurried to leave.

But instead of wishing him a good day like normal, Mr. Padalecki closed the door before Jensen could get to it and the turned to eye Jensen with an odd look in his eyes. It had Jensen shifting from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

“Jensen, what happened to your face?” Mr. Padalecki finally asked and Jensen felt himself blush even as he stared him in the eye. 

“Nothing, Mr. Padalecki, I’m fine.” Lie. Lie. Lie. 

“Jensen, please. I’m worried about you,” Mr. Padalecki said and Jensen suddenly felt angry. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Right, okay. Well thanks for the concern but I’m fine,” Jensen said and turned to leave but a hand on his arm had him freezing. 

“No, you’re not. Someone hurt you.” Mr. Padalecki’s tone was angry but Jensen just shrugged.

“Not the first time and it won’t be the last time,” Jensen said and the hand on his arm tightened before turning Jensen to face the older man. Jensen was a good height, about six foot but Mr. Padalecki always made him feel small. The man was at least six foor four and obviously worked out. If it weren’t for his sunny grin and floppy hair, Jensen would have been scared of him. 

“I hate it that you’re hurt,” Mr. Padalecki said as he eyed the scratch on Jensen’s face. Jensen frowned, his anger turning to confusion.

“Why?”

“Why?” Mr. Padalecki echoed and the tight grip on his arm was gone but the hand raised to gently touch Jensen’s cheek. Jensen sucked in a breath and his eyes widened.

“Mr. Padalecki?”

“I’m not crazy, right?” Mr. Padalecki said and stepped closer. “You like me, right?”

“I-I guess,” Jensen replied, totally lost and the matching lost look in Mr. Padalecki’s face had him feeling that much more confused. Something was happening here, Jensen just didn’t know what.

“I mean, you like me more than a student likes a teacher,” Mr. Padalecki said and Jensen jerked back. How did he know? Had he done something? Said something? He opened his mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out. “Please don’t freak out, Jensen. It’s okay.”

“Okay? Mr. Padalecki, how?” Jensen whispered and suddenly couldn’t meet his teacher’s eyes.

“Call me Jared, please.” He was using that soft tone again, the one that had Jensen relaxing and wanting to curl into Mr. Pada--Jared’s chest. “It’s okay, Jensen, because I feel the same way.” Jensen couldn’t not look up at that.

“Y-you do? What?” He stammered. Jared smiled softly and stepped forward. 

“I know it’s wrong, that I’m not supposed to be crushing on my hot student, but god, Jensen, you’re just so... so beautiful,” Jared said and Jensen’s face burned once more. He hadn’t been called beautiful before. Ugly, loser, waste of space, etc but never beautiful. Jensen just stared as he processed what Jared was telling him. As Jensen continued to stare, Jared started to look nervous and worried. “Jensen, say something. Please.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Jensen said and Jared nodded, biting his lip.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Or at least waited until you graduated. But seeing you hurt.. I just..” Jared sighed and Jensen swallowed. 

“I just... I’m shocked. I’ve been crushing on you since day one and this class has been the highlight of my day,” Jared seemed to brighten at Jensen’s words, “but... well, Jared... this doesn’t happen in real life.”

“If can for us,” Jared countered softly and loud shouting from the hallway pulled Jensen’s attention away. 

“I... I got to go,” Jensen said, backing away. He saw worry and hurt flash in Jared’s eyes and his stomach twisted with guilt. He hated seeing that look there. “I’m sorry.”

Then Jensen was running down the hall.

~~~~~~~

Jensen shifted nervously from foot to foot. He felt bad and like an idiot for how he left but he had been freaked out! What else was he supposed to do? But as he had sat there on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest, he had imagined what it would have been like to be able to feel Jared’s strong arms around him and what it would have felt like to kiss him. The thoughts consumed him and then he was looking up Jared’s address online. He lived in an apartment across town. Without thinking, he had scrawled the address across his palm and then shot out of the house, yelling some excuse for his family.

Now... now he just needed to gather the courage to knock. 

“You can do this, just man up and tell him you wanna see where it goes,” Jensen whispered and the raised a hand to knock. The taps were pathetically quiet but it was better than nothing, right? A minute later he heard the locks being undone and the door swung open. Jared was standing there in basketball shorts. No shirt. Jensen’s eyes locked on Jared’s sweaty chest and he had to swallow.

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice pulled him from his staring and he looked up to see Jared staring at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to get this out so..” Jensen took in a deep breath. “Okay, so I shouldn’t have ran out and I’m sorry about that but I was freaked because what I have been fantasizing about for months was suddenly happening and you were being serious and the only time I have even been asked out was a joke and so I didn’t know what to do. And... just yeah, I’m sorry. And I was wondering if we could do a redo?” He sucked in a breath and blinked at how dizzy he felt. 

“Wow,” Jared said and then stepped back. “Wanna come in?” 

“Thanks,” Jensen said and stepped in. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie and followed Jared to his living room. 

“Thank you for coming, Jensen. That was big of you. And thank you for apologizing. I was honestly a bit hurt and worried.” Jared was then crowding in his space but Jensen didn’t mind. He tilted his head to be able to see Jared’s hazel eyes and his mouth dried at the heated look that was there. “But since you’re here... I take it you’re not going to tell me to go to hell?”

“Uh, no,” Jensen whispered and then there was only inches between them. Jensen could feel the heat radiating off Jared and it was intoxicating. 

“Then.... is it okay if I kiss you?” Jared asked, voice quiet.

“O-okay,” Jensen said. Then, Jared’s large hands were cradling his face and he was leaning down. Jared had closed his eyes but Jensen kept his open. Their lips met in a gentle brush that felt nice and Jared continued to lay soft pecks. Until he didn’t. He ran his tongue along Jensen’s bottom lip, causing Jensen to gasp and his eyes fell shut. It was the opening Jared had been asking for but he didn’t plunder Jensen’s mouth like Jensen thought he was going to. His tongue traced Jensen’s teeth and dipped deep enough to just brush Jensen’s before he pulled back. 

Jensen opened his eyes after a moment to see Jared staring at him with warm eyes. Jensen clenched his hands and realized he had put them on Jared’s chest. Jared’s bare chest. 

“You okay?” Jared whispered and Jensen nodded. 

“Not a bad first kiss,” he said and Jared’s eyes widened. 

“That was your first kiss?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said and knew he was blushing, embarassed. He looked away and tried to draw back but Jared wouldn’t let him. He put his hands on Jensen’s hips and pulled Jensen against his body.

“Don’t be embarassed. I... like it,” Jared said and Jensen looked at disbelievingly. “No, I do. I like the thought I’ll be your first everything. That... you’ll be mine.” Being Jareds? Yeah, he could learn to live with that. “But I don’t want to push you, so we’ll be saving other firsts for another time.”

“Oh,” Jensen replied, a bit dissapointed. 

“But I’d like it if you’d stay? I know we’ll have to talk about this but... I just want to enjoy having you here for a while,” Jared said and Jensen nodded.

“I can stay,” Jensen said and Jared grinned, dimples on full display.

“Great, I was just about to put a movie on. I’ll grab a shirt and we can start it.”

“Please don’t,” Jensen whispered and Jared frowned before laughing. 

“Alright. No shirt.” He tugged Jensen over to the couch and then pulled Jensen into his side once they had sat down. Jensen knew there was a lot to think about but right now? Right now he was snuggling with his hot, older, teacher and finally felt like life would be okay. Yeah, he could worry later.


End file.
